


Zejdź mi z oczu.

by SoeSolution



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoeSolution/pseuds/SoeSolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigdy nie spodziewałabym się, że napiszę coś takiego... a tu jednak! Dziękuję Juście za betę, dzięki czemu krótki tekścik jest doszlifowany <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zejdź mi z oczu.

Śmierć jest czymś nieuniknionym. Nikt nie jest nieśmiertelny, choć doktor Hannibal Lecter wydawał się być człowiekiem, który przeżył i miał zamiar przeżyć wieki. Will Graham był pod tym względem jego lustrzanym odbiciem, łatwy do zbicia i stratowania, niczym filiżanka. Wystarczył jeden, nieumiejętny ruch, by porcelanowe uszko odłamało się od reszty.

Psychiatra prowadził niezwykle skomplikowaną grę. Jego całe życie zdawało się być szachownicami z ciągle rozgrywającymi się partiami, których wyniki kształtowały jego los. Pionki Lecter wybierał niezwykle ostrożnie i uważnie, uznawał tylko idealną kość słoniową w swoim zestawie. Hannibal miał swoje własne zasady gry, dlatego nie wszystkie jego figury pojawiały się od razu na polu. Był panem rozgrywki.

***  
Alana przejechała dłonią po czole. Nie była ubrana w żaden ze swoich drogich kostiumów, a w wygodne spodnie i prostą bluzkę, ale to włosy i makijaż miała perfekcyjne, jakby te detale dawały jej poczucie kontroli nad sytuacją.

Stała sama, ogień w kominku trzaskał obok niej, a wcześniej nalane piwo wietrzało w szklance. Skłamałaby, gdyby powiedziała, że w wynajętym domku, nieopodal oceanu, czuła się jak u siebie. Za daleko od swojej żony i syna.

Na ich wspomnienie poczuła ścisk w gardle. Jej rodzina jest teraz bezpieczna wiele kilometrów stąd, czeka na nią. Kto do cholery dał jej prawo dodatkowo obciążać swoją rodzinę kolejnymi zmartwieniami? Czuła w stosunku do siebie ogromną wściekłość, żal i smutek.

Usłyszała dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, a jej usta rozciągnęły się w krzywym uśmiechu.

\- Szybko ci z nim poszło - powiedziała na powitanie, opierając się o mahoniowy stół. Na chwile zapatrzyła się w widok fal miarowo uderzających o brzeg. Nie musiała spoglądać w stronę progu, by wiedzieć, kto jest jej gościem.

\- Bez twojej pomocy by się nie udało. - Te słowa spowodowały, że Alana uniosła brew i prychnęła.

\- Tylko podstawiłam wam motorówkę i wynajęłam motel, nie przesadzaj - sarknęła

  
\- I za to jestem ci wdzięczny - Hannibal Lecter pozwolił sobie usiąść na ciemnobrązowym fotelu niedaleko wejścia. Był ranny i mocno osłabiony, walka z Czerwonym Smokiem i wyławianie Willa z oceanu, po czym opatrywanie go i siebie było niezwykle męczące.

  
Powieka Alany drgnęła w nerwowym tiku, napięcie, które narastało w niej od kilku lat teraz było bliskie wybuchu, więc z wymuszonym spokojem zapytała:

\- Mogę być szczera?

W powietrzu przez chwilę unosił się miękki śmiech Hannibala. Na Boga, jego sympatia do Alany rosła z dnia na dzień.

\- Proszę.

\- Chyba nie wiem od czego zacząć. - Przejechała dłonią po twarzy, dopiero teraz widać było jej ogromne zmęczenie. Chłodna, bezkompromisowa Alana gdzieś zniknęła. - Co chcesz teraz zrobić?

\- Wyjechać do Europy, nie jestem pewien co do kraju.

\- Jesteś pewien, ale wiesz, że ja nie chcę wiedzieć do jakiego dokładnie miejsca się udajesz. Zrób to tak, żebym już nigdy nie musiała cię oglądać - powiedziała ostro, ale cicho.

\- Twoja inteligencja zawsze mnie pociągała.

\- Nie moja, Willa Grahama. Ja byłam jedynie pionkiem.

Hannibal złożył ręce i oparł na nich podbródek.

\- Masz rację. Za to wspaniale wypełniłaś swoją misję - pochwalił ją, pozwalając sobie na lekki uśmiech. Alana niechętnie go oddała, sięgając po piwo. Skrzywiła się, czując, że już jest wygazowane.

\- Wiesz jak trudno było mi być zimną suką?

\- Nie w stosunku do mnie - zaśmiał się nieco. Dziwne, rzadko kiedy coś wprowadzało go w taki dobry nastrój. A może to fakt, że jest wolny i już niedługo zacznie nowe życie z Willem u boku?

\- Wyrzuciłeś mnie przez okno, złamania kręgosłupa nie sprzyjają przyjacielskim gestom. Przynajmniej byłam wiarygodna. - Skinęła na niego głową.

\- A jednak zgodziłaś się na przyjacielską przysługę - zauważył.

\- Wiesz, że jeżeli wyjdzie na jaw, że zajęłam miejsce Chilltona tylko, żeby pomóc ci mydlić oczy policji to pójdę do więzienia na długie lata? - Uniosła brew.

\- Mogę ci tylko życzyć, aby te informacje pozostały tajemnicą. Podobnie jak morderstwo, którego się dopuściłaś. - Z czystą przyjemnością zauważył wściekłość na twarzy Alany. Jej usta były zaciśnięte, a błękitne oczy wbite w niego, jakby chciały zmienić go w popiół.

\- Hannibalu, z całym szacunkiem, ale powinieneś czasami się nie odzywać. Will o tym wszystkim wie?

\- Myślę, że właśnie w tej sprawie zachowam milczenie. Rozsądniejsze będzie z mojej strony, jeżeli go nie uświadomię.

\- Na tym polega dorosłość. - Uśmiechnęła się, wystukiwała tylko sobie znany rytm o podłogę, wpatrując się w kominek. Nie było powodu być czujnym czy uważnym, nie musiała już udawać, że boi się Lectera. - Na umiejętnym omijaniu prawdy.

Hannibal obserwował doktor Bloom, opartą swobodnie o biurko i przez krótką chwilę pozwolił sobie otworzyć drzwi w pałacu pamięci, gdzie przechowywał informacje na temat Alany. Pierwsze wspomnienie, które automatycznie wysunęło się na przód było niezwykle lekkie. Kobieta śmiała się, w jego swetrze kręciła się po kuchni, pomagając mu w przygotowaniu śniadania. Spędzanie z nią czasu było nie tylko przyjemne, ale i odprężające.

\- Jesteś matką, musisz umiejętnie kłamać - powiedział, nieco zamyślony.

\- Bądź grzeczny, bo przyjedzie pan policjant i cię zabierze? - Prychnęła. - Na szczęście, zostanę już tylko z jednym dzieckiem. - Uśmiechnęła się szerzej, niż wcześniej.

Lecter natychmiast zmarszczył brwi, czy o czymś nie wiedział?

\- Ty, Hannibalu. Miałam na głowie jeszcze ciebie. - Wskazała na niego podbródkiem. - Czasami zachowywałeś się jak mały chłopiec, ciągle mnie prowokując.

Psychiatra tylko spojrzał w ziemię.

Alanę nieco to rozbawiło.

\- Co z Willem? - Zapytała.

\- Oprócz rany na policzku i złamanej ręki, raczej nic poważniejszego. - Jednak w oczach Hannibala widać było wściekłość. Grahamowi nie powinno stać się nic.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, każde z nich myślało o swoich bliskich. Hannibal o Willu, który leżał pod kroplówką z lekami usypiającymi, a Alana o Margot i swoim synku. Oboje się martwili.

\- Alano, czy mógłbym coś zrobić? - Lecter powoli wstał z fotela i podszedł do kobiety. Chód miał nieco wolniejszy niż zwykle.

Doktor Bloom uniosła głowę, żeby spojrzeć psychiatrze w twarz. Pytająco podniosła jedną brew.

\- Chciałbym ci podziękować. - Położył dłonie na obu jej policzkach. Delikatnie potarł je kciukami. - Gdyby nie twoja pomoc... - Schylił się. - Nigdy nie mógłbym znowu stanąć ramię w ramię z Willem.

Usta psychiatry musnęły policzek Alany.

\- A teraz.... - Wyprostował się. - Niestety, moja droga, muszę cię opuścić. Chcę odwiedzić jeszcze jedną osobę, by pomóc przyrządzić jej kolację - uśmiech wkradł się na wargi kanibala.

Kobieta zacisnęła zęby, próbując nie zareagować na fakt, że Hannibal właśnie oznajmił jej, że kogoś zabije.

\- Zejdź mi z oczu - syknęła. Hannibal stłumił chęć zaśmiania się.

\- Jednak, doktor Bloom, gdybyś miała potrzebę kontaktu ze mną, opublikuj jakiś artykuł na mój temat. Zjawię się. - Uniósł jej dłoń i zostawił na niej pocałunek.

\- Nie chcę cię już więcej widzieć.

***

Kiedy Hannibal zamknął za sobą drzwi i Alana miała pewność, że odjechał, usiadła na fotelu i wypiła resztkę piwa. Nie smakowało jej.

Przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że została uwolniona od wszystkich problemów. Nawet kręgosłup nie bolał jak zwykle. Hannibal Lecter znikł z jej życia na zawsze. Już nigdy nie zagrozi jej i Margot. Will będzie z nim bezpieczny. A przynajmniej miała taką nadzieję.

Popatrzyła ponownie na ocean.

Pionek zszedł z szachownicy.


End file.
